


Early Sunrise

by AgentFrostbite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint will not do tricks for pretzels, Content Natasha Romanov, F/M, Flirty Clint Barton, Fluff, Good thing they're around to hug each other, My lovely assassins, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, No Plot/Plotless, early morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFrostbite/pseuds/AgentFrostbite
Summary: They've known each other for a long time, but their conversations are no less entertaining than the first time.A snippet of dating life for Clint and Natasha, from early in the morning on Valentine's.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Early Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did write this on Valentines. No, I did not post it because I was gonna do a series of four, one for each point in the day (early morning, mid morning, afternoon, night), and I never got ScarletVision done, so...have a late happy moment!

There were very few 'normal' things about the relationship between Clint and Natasha. For starters, they'd met while trying to kill each other. As assassins, they were both targets to more than a few parties, and it was only natural that someone would eventually want to take out the loud-mouthed archer, or that SHIELD would need to eliminate the Black Widow. Obviously, there was a number of different choices involved to get the two of them to the rooftop of what was formerly Stark Tower – now Avengers Tower – and the amount of preplanning by several parties, most notably Fury, was still up in the air after six and a half years. That wasn't even touching on the dance around the acceptance of their feelings for each other or the chaotic dynamic between them once they actually accepted those feelings.

Despite the weirdness, there were things that could be considered normal about their relationship, if one didn't look too closely. They had dinner together, made sure the other one had time to eat, shared a bed – in a more platonic sense – and told each other about their past.

It was almost a tradition, when they couldn't sleep, of going to the roof and just talking. It was on the roof that the secrets – most of which had already been told – were often spilled. "You know, when I first saw you, I really thought you loved your hair dye."

"You've started the conversation with that one ten times, Clint," Natasha remarked, sipping the Starbucks coffee she stole from Rhodey. Clint tossed a pretzel in the air and caught it in his mouth with ease, grinning like a middle-schooler getting away with a prank. "And next you're gonna tell me that you always had a thing for redheads."

"Killjoy." He tossed her a pretzel, which she caught on the straw of the coffee. She didn't eat it. "Hey, did you like the card I sent you?" Natasha snorted, but her smile was genuine and sparked a similar one on Clint's face. "Yay."

"It was cheesy," Natasha remarked, taking another sip.

"But you liked it," he replied.

"I always like your cards, Clint," she answered honestly, openly, in a way that only the roof brought out. Clint shuffled and shifted, looking not dissimilar to a dog as he adjusted to rest his head in Natasha's lap, bringing the pretzels with him. Her arm curled around his shoulder, and they both smiled contentedly. "I need to get you one."

"Pizza cards are readily accepted." She snorted.

"As are bags of salted peanuts?" she teased. He didn't bother looking scandalized.

"Long as I don't have to do backflips or play the calliope." A long stretch of comfortable silence followed. Natasha watched the sunrise, reveling in the freedom to just take her time with to enjoy the little things in life. Clint looked up at Natasha, memorizing her face and reminiscing on their shared memories. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly, reaching a hand up to stroke her jawline. She didn't look down at him, but she did smile fondly.

"You hit me in the face with your bow," she answered. "By accident."

"I'm being serious and sweet here," he faux protested. Now she looked down at him. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and he hummed contentedly. "Better."

"Any plans for today?" she asked, looking back toward the sunrise.

"Aside from stay where I'm comfy till your leg goes dead and you have to get up, not really," he answered, shifting slightly. "Why, you wanna do something?"

"You haven't gotten kicked out of the zoo in a while," she said. He gave a bark of laughter and she smirked. "And I need a new jacket, since you gave my third favorite one to Wanda."

"Are we _still_ upset about that?" he half-whined. "She offered to give it back."

"I'm not gonna take a jacket from a kid who's had nothing for a good bit of her life," Natasha protested. "I'm not a jerk. But you owe me a new jacket."

"Pietro is technically the one who gave it to her," Clint defended with a small, not very serious, pout. She looked down at him with a deadpan expression, and he held his point until he saw the corner of her lip twitch, and then he started chuckling. "I would be a very lucky and very happy man to take my girlfriend to the zoo and out shopping on Valentine's Day. And then Nona's?"

She hummed happily. "Nona's sounds good."


End file.
